Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-9253 discloses an image display apparatus which captures images and transmits image data to an external device. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-191412 proposes a technology for capturing audio. These technologies can be combined to capture audio and transmit audio data to an external reproduction device.
According to the method for capturing audio and producing audio data, however, time lag is produced in capturing audio by switching between audio presence condition and audio absence condition at the time of temporary stop and repetitive audio reproduction by a user or on other occasions. In this case, sufficient audio data is not supplied to the reproduction device by accumulation of the time lag, and there is a possibility of inappropriate reproduction of audio such as break off of audio in the middle of reproduction.